Piper Goes Missing
by ColeTurner1329
Summary: **CHAPTER 2 IS UP** Set in 2017 when Alyssa (Cole/Phoebe's Kid), Jess and Melinda (Piper/Leo's Kids) take matters into their own hands when Piper goes missing. [Jess, Mel and Aly are teenagers (14/15 year-olds)]
1. Chapter 1

"Mom" Alyssa yelled, "Aunt Piper is in a cabin near Lake Montaga"  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, "Sorry, hun, we're busy. Go and do your homework"  
  
"But Aunt Piper is near Lake Montaga, you gotta save her"  
  
"Very good honey, but I don't think so. Piper hasn't been there for years, why would she go now?"  
  
"Coz she was kidnapped by some demons" Alyssa explained  
  
"If she was kidnapped by demons they would take her to the underworld or some place evilly" Phoebe impatiently explained "Go do your homework"  
  
"But Mom --"  
  
"Do as your mother says Alyssa Lynn" Cole frowned  
  
Alyssa knew as soon as they used her middle name, it was useless to convince them otherwise. She went back upstairs to Jess and Melinda.  
  
"They don't believe me"  
  
"They have to" Melinda protested  
  
"They don't"  
  
"Why don't you try again?" Jess asked  
  
"Dad got in a bad mood and called me Alyssa Lynn. He hardly ever does that. We'll just have to wait for them to figure out where she is"  
  
"It might be to late then" Melinda protested "She needs saving now"  
  
"We could go there ourselves," Alyssa suggested  
  
"There must be more than one demon" Jess guessed "If mom can't take them out by herself. Which means we probably would have a hard time fighting them as well"  
  
"Mel could freeze them, we don't have to use great offence tactics, just grab and run"  
  
"Grab and run? Nice way of putting it" Melinda laughed  
  
"OK. Let's go"  
  
Alyssa shimmered to the place Piper had described, and a few seconds later Mel and Jess had arrived. The lake had an eerie mist covering it. Very creepy. Through the thick mist, she saw a cabin. It was hardly visible; vines and branches covered it.  
  
"This isn't your usual fairytale place" Jess whispered  
  
"I'm scared" Melinda whispered back "And cold"  
  
"Scaredy cat" Alyssa teased "Let's go"  
  
They reached the cabin, and overheard the demons talking.  
  
"Let's kill her and then repeat the process," one suggested  
  
"Lure those witches here," another one argued, "They can't win with the mists outside. It would be an easy ambush"  
  
"They might reunite with this one" the first demon argued "then we're done for. And what about Belthazor, or his human form anyway"  
  
"Exactly, human. Not exactly a huge threat anymore"  
  
Mel pushed the door open, inch by inch. The door creaked.  
  
"What was that?" one of the demons asked  
  
"You're imagination, you freak. If you forgot we picked a creepy lake to hide out at"  
  
"I suppose"  
  
Mel tried to freeze them they wouldn't freeze. Stupid! Piper would've already tried.  
  
"Jess. TK 'em!" Alyssa whispered  
  
"Aint working"  
  
"Look what e have here" the demon exclaimed "Some lost teenage girls"  
  
"Mel! Jess, Alyssa! What are you doing?" Piper asked frantically  
  
"OK" Jess whispered to Aly "They're immune, but there surrounding aren't. Don't ya remember the story of what happened to Aunt Prue? Try it" she said referring to the story of when Piper tried to blow up Tarkin, but blew up a cupboard knocking Prue unconscious instead.  
  
Alyssa blew up a cupboard, and it landed on one of the demons, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Uh oh" the other demon cursed, and threw an energy ball at them. Alyssa deflected it with an energy ball of her own. Melinda orbed to the other side of the room, and orbed Piper and her back to the manor. The demon threw another energy ball, though Alyssa deflected it. The energy balls hit too close to Alyssa and flung her back into a wall. Blood trickled down her forehead. Jess hurried to her, and orbed them back.  
  
"Dad!" Jess yelled "Alyssa's hurt pretty bad"  
  
Everyone rushed in, including Melinda and Piper. Leo healed Alyssa, and not a moment too soon. Phoebe hugged Alyssa.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again," Phoebe said in between a cry and a whisper  
  
"I'm sorry" Alyssa sobbed back  
  
"Why would you even let those kids come alone?" Piper asked  
  
"We didn't know that they were" Cole answered "We thought they were in their room, doing their homework"  
  
"Well did they tell you where I was? Lake Montaga?" Piper asked  
  
"You were near Lake Montaga? Oh, I'm sorry Alyssa, hun" Phoebe apoligised  
  
"Sorry? For what?" Piper asked  
  
"Alyssa tried to tell us that you were there, but I didn't believe her"  
  
"That's my Aly. Get's all her brains from her dad" Cole smiled  
  
"We helped too" Jess and Mel said in unsion  
  
"Though you too don't have brains" Alyssa teased  
  
"Hey! Meanie poo!" Jess and Mel said together again. Everyone burst into laughter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica and Melinda Wyatt were talking in the school grounds when someone began walking their way.  
  
"I hate chem," Jess complained for the bazillionth time  
  
"I know, I know" Melinda reassured "it's over, you have survived another lesson"  
  
"Miracle" Jess sighed.  
  
"Boo!" Alyssa yelled in Mel's ear, causing her to jump. Alyssa was her cousin, and a really good friend.  
  
"Aaachu" Jess fake sneezed "A Turner, I'm allergic to Turners"  
  
"Funny" Alyssa sneered, "Though you wish you were allergic to chem., eh? You nearly fell asleep. I nearly laughed when Dr. Nick asked you that question and woke you up"  
  
"How could he wake me up, if I was never asleep?" Jess teased  
  
"Hey, no fighting" Mel announced "Or I'll freeze ya"  
  
"You can't freeze good witches," Alyssa reminded her  
  
"Oh yeah. Though you're not a good witch miss half-demon," Melinda teased  
  
"I'd rather be half-demon than half-whitelighter. Goody-goody" Alyssa teased  
  
"Hey" Cole yelled out "Over here"  
  
"Yay, dad's here" Alyssa squealed  
  
"Goodie" Jess sarcastically remarked  
  
"At least we don't have to walk home. A car is faster than walking" Melinda pointed out  
  
"Orb's faster" Jess argued  
  
"And a shimmer is even faster than that" Alyssa teased "Ha!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Mom" Melinda yelled, "I'm home"  
  
"No you're not" Phoebe grinned, "You're Melinda"  
  
"Aunt Pheebz! You know what I mean"  
  
"Do I?" Phoebe asked, "How was school?"  
  
"Bad" Jess grumbled  
  
"Chemistry happens to be a good subject of mine, I'll help you out" Phoebe guessed the problem straight away.  
  
"Well?" Cole asked Phoebe "Tell them"  
  
"Tell us what?" Alyssa asked  
  
"Nothing" Phoebe said giving Cole a glare  
  
"The longer you wait, the harder it will be" Cole argued  
  
"OK. What the hell is going on?" Melinda asked  
  
"Beats the hell outta me" Jess commented  
  
"OK, OK, you win" Phoebe sighed, "We can't find Piper"  
  
"Aunt Piper is missing?" Alyssa asked  
  
"Poor mom. What happened? When? How?" Melinda frantically asked  
  
"You're dad's trying to find that out" Phoebe explained to Melinda and Jess "Why don't you girls go upstairs and do some homework until he gets back?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"There's no way I can do homework," Alyssa complained  
  
"Not until we know Mom will be alright," Jess agreed  
  
"At least you too agree on something," Mel teased  
  
"We usually agree to disagree" Jess protested  
  
"That doesn't count" Mel grinned  
  
"Does too!"  
  
Alyssa just stood up and went to the attic, without saying a word.  
  
"Aly!" Jess called out "What'cha doin?" she asked as they followed her  
  
"I can't do this" Alyssa growled to herself  
  
"Do what?" Melinda asked  
  
"Do nothing, while Aunt Piper might be anywhere. We have to save her"  
  
"We cant. So let's just go back and do what Aunt Pheebz said, let's do some homework," Melinda suggested  
  
Alyssa flicked through the book, and came to the summoning page.  
  
"We'll summon her"  
  
"She's not dead" Jess explained, "That spell is useless"  
  
"So we'll change it. Our parents have altered spells before. Aunt Paige to teach Donny a lesson, Mom always writes spells," Alyssa suggested  
  
"Change it to what?" Jess asked  
  
"How about this: Hear these Words, Hear my cries, Spirits of the other side, Let her soul come to me, I summon thee" Alyssa said, "Ok say it together"  
  
"That's stupid"  
  
"Cut me some slack, my first altered spell" Alyssa snapped  
  
Hear these Words,  
  
Hear my cries,  
  
Spirits of the other side,  
  
Let her soul come to me,  
  
I summon thee  
  
They recited slowly. Piper appeared in front of them  
  
"Oh, crap" Piper cursed, "If you guys summoned me then I'm dead. I can't die, I'm too young"  
  
"Hi Mom" Jess smiled  
  
"Hi darling" Piper answered  
  
"You're not dead Aunt Piper" Alyssa explained "We just summoned your soul, not the whole you. Where are you?"  
  
"In a cabin near Lake Montaga" Piper explained "Some demons kidnapped me, and are discussing how to lure Phoebe and Paige to them"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 


End file.
